The present invention relates generally to the field of software development, and more particularly to providing a mechanism to certify that APIs are being used in a secure manner through the use of annotation.
In software development, a developer may use third party libraries or API calls when building systems. Depending on the manner in which the APIs are used, there may be security vulnerabilities to account for. As part of the development process, organizations may often perform security reviews of their code, in order to determine if the APIs and/or other third party libraries are used in a secure manner.